


Pigs' Blood

by AriadnesThread



Category: Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadnesThread/pseuds/AriadnesThread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested, Wednesday wrecks havoc at the Prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigs' Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xochiquetzl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/gifts).



> Written for Xochiquetzl of the unpronounceable screen name during Yuletide Madness. Hope she likes it.

            Everyone gapes: the preppy cheerleaders who are taped into their dresses and the sluttier girls who are spilling out of theirs; the boys in tuxedos, adjusting their bow ties or tugging at their starched shirt cuffs; the Christian girls with their demure necklines and the nerds in their loud ties. The chaperones forget that they’re supposed to be in charge. The music comes to a jarring, uncoordinated halt as the band forgets to play. A glass hits the floor and shatters, punctuating the silence.

            Wednesday Adams runs a single finger along her cheek and licks it slowly. Smiles.

            “Pigs blood,” she says. “You shouldn’t have.”

            They really shouldn’t have.


End file.
